narutofanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Naruto: The Golden Darkness
Naruto: The Golden Darkness is a storyline set in the Narutoverse around 35 years or more after the Fourth War, and many heroes of that era have died off. This leaves newer generations in an era of peace, but how long will this peace last? It merges many of Chix's characters' storylines into one story. Originally a fanficiton for those characters, it has expanded into a community project, that can be entered upon request. It follows what's left of the Shinobi Union in the post-Fourth War, current Fifth war world and what threats, new and old they have to overcome to continue existing. Overview It seems the Naruto world is not out of the Ōtsutsuki Clan's shadow just yet; the alien invaders' shadow seems to have grown. When Naruto had thrown Black Zetsu into the Chibaku Tensei along with his master Kaguya, the world thought they had seen the last of the black humanoid. However, in truth, Wicked Tongue had split multiple times over the centuries, all over the land. He was not truly gone, only a part of him. Many of his doppelgangers went to work in the underground, amassing an army of criminals, restored White Zetsu, the dead and the weak willed. And they lied in wait for the great heroes to pass over. As a result, with people like Naruto and Sasuke gone, Black Zetsu's army rose to power, claiming many countries under his rule. With few strongholds left, Zetsu has set his sights on unifying the world and bringing back Kaguya, for her to rule the world she spawned and claim all chakra for her own if she so wishes. If the world of Naruto wishes to destroy the presence of the alien invaders for good, the few survivors left will need to find a way to vanquish them, assure independence and their own future, free of a extraterrestrial guiding hand. Only their own. As the story progresses, another faction emerges and a three way battle is soon to ensue. In the end, there will be yet another threat from the heavens. If anyone survives that far anyway. Plot, Timeline, Arcs Golden Darkness considers the Naruto series canon, and does not necessarily have a cut off point. Except for the Sasuke Shinden novel, which may or may not be included (depending on its content once released). However the Naruto Hiden, The Last, Chapter 700, Naruto Gaiden and the Itachi Shinden should be considered canon in this, along with the Boruto movie when it comes out (however this may not be, depending if it conflicts the timeline). After the Fourth Shinobi War, about 35 years afterwards Zetsu's conquest begins, starting the Fifth World War. 40 years is when Golden Darkness debuts in the Prelude arc, and about a year passes by. As GD is currently on the second arc, it is currently 41 years after Fourth War. Prelude Before the Storm Arc As the first arc in the series, it starts off with the world in ruins, and the Shinobi Union has fallen. Few villages remain that resist the rule of Black Zetsu. Continents have fallen to his rule though and it only seems to be a matter of time... This arc is really driven by the sub-storylines created in each village. Each storyline emphasizes on the struggle in that particular area against Black Zetsu. In short, it has been up to the users participating to create their own stories about the struggle against Black Zetsu's massive armies. The stories start to come together at the end though, as alliances start to be formed. However a major blow to the survivors of Earth happens as Konohagakure falls and Black Zetsu gets closer and closer to reviving Kaguya. Catching Fire Arc Before there was only really two sides. And one was more united than the other. You were either with Zetsu or against him. There was nowhere else. No one else to turn to. The world itself became a large battleground between the two sides. Throughout the first arc, many survivors from Zetsu's initial strikes fought against the threat he possessed. The thing was though that none really fought together. Throughout, bonds were made and people began uniting in their lands to face the threat and those lands which had fell even began to strike back. But still, Zetsu was united and the survivors were not. Not much headway was gained. This is the purpose of the second arc. To unite the nations, to restore the Shinobi Union. Well, what's left of it. Black Zetsu has won Konoha and has access to the bodies of Naruto and Sasuke, invaluable tools to the resurrection of his lady and master. In fact its only a matter of time. And there wasn't much to begin with. (However this isn't knowledge known to the survivors at the end of the first arc, but eventually they will find this out). And its only going to get worse. The survivors currently scattered and Black Zetsu's plans coming to fruition, even more will be added into the mix. With Doom's Saimei Ōtsutsuki (she will be unsealed eventually), she will become a wild card that wields an undead army as well as powerful juinjutsu. Essentially a rival to the regime of Kaguya and Zetsu. The return of Saimei creates three factions. The survivors, Kaguya and her will, Saimei and her regime. This calls for the survivors to unite and join forces. Throughout the second arc, the remaining survivors will reform the Shinobi Union. Well try. Once this happens, Six and Prince will help us find out Zetsu's true intentions and then eventually a battle will ensue with us facing off with Zetsu and Kaguya. However this will be stopped by the new factions forming who will officially make themselves known, ending the second arc. But until then, they still have to unite with each other. It is the only way they will stand a chance with what is to come. Alien Eradicators TBA (after ending of second arc). Characters (Factions) Shinobi Union (NYF) *Earth's Survivors :*Shinobi Union ::*Allied Council ::*Allied Forces Black Zetsu's Army *Gisō~Leader in absence of original Black Zetsu and Kaguya *Tsuna Uchiha *Shu Aburame *Zetsu *Yaki * (currently captured) *Other Generals and prominent characters *White Zetsu (GD) *White Zetsu Army * and (currently sealed) * (currently sealed}} *Chōmei (enslaved) *Zero Tails *Dr. Kairo (enslaved to better army) *Natsumi Date *Takeo Saimei's Empire *Saimei Ōtsutsuki *Teronia Aggastas *Chiyoko Ōtsutsuki Geography, the New World The geography of the world is very similar to the Rebirth Geography map. However most of the countries (and in fact continents) have fallen under Black Zetsu's rule. His main base is located in the Land of Demons, a mystical place that may hold the key to reviving Kaguya. But really a lot of the conquered places are in open rebellion. The remaining strongholds are Iwagakure, Kumo, Suna, Frost, Waterfall, Water and Iron, however survivors from all over will create the Shinobi Union anew. On the map, updated for arc 2, everywhere with a vibrant star (not blue or black) is a stronghold and not officially under BZ's rule. Notice how Iwa and Suna have the star only on the village itself due to the land around them being under Zetsu's rule. Saimei's base is the blue star and Zetsu's bases are black. Mostly everywhere else is under Zetsu's control, including Temujin's Continent, not listed on the map. Saimei's Empire is also not listed on the map. Creation and Conception This project was originally a fan-fiction started by Chix to convey his character's Kei Yotsuki's story, and to gather most of his characters into one storyline. Due to interest rising, Chix let it open up for sub-storylines and using it as a backstory. Due to even more interest, an official plot had became open to all users and with enough volunteers, it became a project that is truly moving forward. It does retain Chix's fanfiction properties, such as some important things being held by him because this originally started as a project for his characters. While this is open to the community upon request, it is more of a private fanon canon, where characters might have to be modified to join if they aren't made specifically for the storyline. However within reason, Chix has let certain plans fade to include more and more people, but to a certain degree. Collaboration, Wanting to Participate, Applying Please see this if you wish for a character, clan or faction to join. Just request and link a character on a new thread and perhaps you can join this project and participate on its moving story. Status of Important Things Things can and will be added as they need to be. Like characters and othter things joining, these are usually done by request on a first come, first serve basis. This project, an expanded fan fiction for the author's characters, is run that way. It is not essentially the same as the Rebirth project or other fanon canons. Regardless, important things (other things soon to be added) are listed here to prevent a contradiction within the story. Tailed Beasts *Zero Tails: Multiple exist but at the moment only two are accounted for. The canon one resides in Shikaniku Nara and the new one resides in Black Zetsu, who uses it to fuel his armies. *One Tail: Open *Two Tails: Seigetsu Uchiha *Three Tails: Giyo *Four Tails: Open *Five Tails: Zenjou* *Six Tails: Heiwa Uchiha* *Seven Tails: Gisō* *Eight Tails: Mamoru *Nine Tails: Senjō *Satori: Open *Denji Ryū: Kei Yotsuki *Shinusagi: Seigetsu Uchiha *Shinigami: Shenron Uzumaki *Shinrin: Masayoshi *Raikama: Heiwa Uchiha *Maju: Shenron Uzumaki *soul sealed inside of Shenron* "*" not currently a jin, just a partner in life and battle to them. Zetsu is obviously controlling Chomei though. Kage *Hokage: Shu Aburame~Black Zetsu *Kazekage: Zenjou *Mizukage: Enen Hōzuki (temporary) *Tsuchikage: Not named currently, open. *Raikage: Mamoru *Shōgun (Iron Country General): Not named currently, open. Daimyō *None are currently named because most are no longer alive and currently in position, besides the Lightning Country's and Water's. It is pointless to fill these positions, as Zetsu is technically the rest. Seven Swords *Kubikiribōchō: Zenjou *Samehada: Heiwa Uchiha *Kabutowari: None *Shibuki: None *Kiba: Kei Yotsuki *Nuibari: Kei Yotsuki (however this is open to the Shinobi Union to take) *Hiramekarei: Seigetsu Uchiha Other Tools *Treasured Tools: Darui posseses Shichiseiken, Benihisago, the Kōkinjō, and the Bashōsen were once Tenten's, Bashōsen eventually given to Mamoru for peace between Kumo and Konoha, Kohaku no Jōhei is in Kumogakure's possession. *Yata Mirror and Sword of Totsuka: Itachi Uchiha *Sword Of Kusanagi: Orochimaru *Sasuke's Kusanagi: Zetsu * : Kumogakure Reincarnations *Seika Uchiha: Hago's reincarnation. *Masayoshi: Hamura's reincarnation *Asura and Indra have been put to rest with the deaths of Naruto and Sasuke (canon supported). *Nagato: Irikuchi *Shinju: Raikama Canon Characters A tentative subject, please see Chix or Cam before adding a canon character relationship to your character. This is to prevent contradictions. Just check up with those operators first. Trivia *This project started as a fanfiction for Chix's characters and is essentially why he holds many positions (as they were already in place). *This project is both a community one but is also private. Run by Chix, it is not essentially the same as the Fanon Canon Rebirth and Dreamscape Project, among other fanon canons. Meaning not necessarily every position can be changed, however they can be within reason. *Joining the project is not hard, Chix would just like to keep things in general uniformity though. *"Operators" of this project include: Chix, Cam, Doom and Six. Doom and Six run Saimei's faction and Zetsus respectively and Cam has been very helpful. Please see any of them if you have questions.